Estudiantes, locos estudiantes
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: AU. Kurosaki Karin es mi nombre. Mi hermano estudia en la universidad y me hace cargo de su hija, escuchando a cambio historias tan descabelladas como la vida misma. Drabbles y relatos cortos. (...) Parejas cannon, crack, etc. Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic AU de drabbles y viñetas de distintas parejas y situaciones. ¿Parejas? Muchas, diferentes y a veces disparatadas, pero manteniendo una fija. Mezcla de humor y... ¿paridas? Eso lo decides tú, pero espero que te guste :))**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

Introducción al loco mundo de Karin

Karin Kurosaki tiene 17 años y estudia en una preparatoria cercana a la universidad de su hermano Ichigo. Muchas veces lo lamenta, otras se divierte y, la mayoría de ellas, lo maldice. Quiere llegar a recibir dinero algún día por tener que hacer tal tarea.

-Yo no puedo, te lo pido por favor, hermanita.- Que usara ese diminutivo la ponía de los nervios.

Hikari Kurosaki era una niña de pelirrojos cabellos que estaba empeñada en arruinar su existencia con apenas 2 años de edad. Era su sobrina y, por lo tanto, la hija de Ichigo. Que tenía que cuidar cuando el joven no disponía de tiempo.

La niña trató de subirse por enésima vez a la espalda de su tía. A ésta se le vinieron un montón de formas de hacerla caer a la cabeza, pero no le pareció nada apropiado. Más bien lo contrario: la cogió con cuidado y la puso entre los brazos de su padre.

-Le gustas.- Dice él, tratando de convencerla con ese pobre argumento. La pelinegra suspira y lo mira.

-Me da igual. Voy a hacerlo por las tardes, pero ni sueñes en tener a la niña siempre por aquí.- Ichigo sonríe. Desde que esa criatura andaba por el mundo, su hermano se había vuelto más calmado y racional, claro, dentro de lo posible.

El chico se levantó y cogió la enorme mochila con la que había venido. Puso con calma a la pequeña en el carrito y se despidió. Karin lo vió partir. Se veía patético, pero seguro que a la madre de esa criatura le parecía encantadora esa imagen.

Pues, bueno, se estaba preguntando que clase de locas historias iban a contarle de ese lugar llamado universidad, dónde su hermano trataba de mantener el equilibrio entre padre y estudiante. Claro que sus amigos no se lo ponían demasiado fácil.

¿Acampadas, fiestas, estupideces varias? Karin Kurosaki temía por la seguridad de Hikari.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews y por leerme! Aquí tenéis la segunda parida, espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

El profesor Aizen, sospechoso de homosexualidad

Ichigo había llegado a casa de su hermana sobre las cuatro para traer a la pequeña Hikari. Afuera hacía bastante frío y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue soltar aire como un caballo y notar como el calor lo llenaba de nuevo.

-¿Hermano?- Karin bajó las escaleras y se quedó enfrente.- ¿Ya llegas?

-Hace frío.- Se adelantó un poco con el carrito que llevaba y entró en el salón. Desabrochó a la niña y la sentó en el sofá junto a él y su hermana, mientras cerraba los ojos para calmarse un poco.

-Hoy ha sido un día de locos. No he podido ni hacer clase con ese hombre mirándome de esa manera...- El pelirrojo tuvo un escalofrío y cogió la manta del tamaño de su hija para cubrir sus manos a duras penas.

_Patético_, pensó Karin observando la escena.

-¿Quién te observaba?- Decidió sonsacarle algo al joven.

Ichigo se puso serio y de repente un aura de misterio lo rodeó. Se hizo el silencio. Levantó el dedo índice hacia el techo para darle más seriedad al asunto, pero su no tan joven hermana ya se imaginaba que tampoco sería algo muy importante.

-Estoy convencido de que mi profesor es gay.

Pues eso, nada importante.

-¿Y...?

-Me ha hecho quedarme después de su clase.- Otro escalofrío. Nuevamente coge la mantita rosa de su hija para cubrirse las manos. Hikari lo mira como si tratara de decirle que no cogiera sus cosas, pero aún no abre la boca cuando su padre continúa hablando.- Me ha dicho que necesitaba _hacer algo_ para aprobar su asignatura. Me sonrió de un modo extraño. ¡Seguro que quiere violarme!

-Ichigo, eres idiota.- Sentenció la pelinegra, negando con la cabeza ante las chorradas del chico. Aunque de repente le vino en mente un rumor que escuchó no mucho tiempo atrás sobre un profesor de economia de la universidad que visitaba un club nocturno.- ¿No será tu profesor de economia, por un casual?

-Si.- El pelirrojo se volvió serio y dejó sus desvaríos sobre quién estaría arriba y quien abajo para centrarse en las palabras de su hermana.- ¿Te lo había dicho?

-No.- Suspira con pesadez.- Pero algo he oído.

-¿Te han dicho algo en tu instituto? ¡No puedo creer que cosas como esas lleguen tan lejos!

-¡Claro que no idiota! Pero decían que pillaron a un profesor que daba economia en tu universidad visitando clubs nocturnos...

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. La pequeña Hikari recuperó su mantita y se entretuvo con ella un rato mientras los mayores pensaban.

-Se llama Aizen.

-¿¡Y eso qué importa!?- Karin se quedó de brazos cruzados para reprimir sus deseos de darle un buen golpe al retrasado de su hermano, que al parecer no comprendía ni lo que él mismo creía que era importante.- ¿Lo sabe Rukia?

-¿Rukia? ¿¡Qué coño va a saber Rukia?! Si lo supiera el pobre hombre se puede dar por muerto.

Si, eso era cierto. Suspiraron a la vez.

-Te dejo a la niña.- Dijo el mayor pasados unos segundos, mientras se levantaba.- Hoy tengo que hacer algo importante y no puedo cuidarla por la tarde.

-Espero que no sea nada relacionado con el tal Aizen.- Su tono de voz denotaba burla.

Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

**Este no ha salido como me esperaba, pero los siguientes serán mejores. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias, por más locas que éstas sean! :)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo, y gracias por vuestros reviews :)) **

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

La banda sonora de Ishida

Ichigo abrió la puerta congelado. Se apresuró para entrara el carrito y cerró tan pronto como se aseguró de estar entero en el insterior de la casa. No se escuchaba nada más que el ruido del televisor, así que supuso que su hermana estaria en el comedor viendo algún programa.

-Buenas.- Saludó a la pelinegra, que estaba sentada en el sofá cubierta con una manta.

-¿Qué pasó hoy?

Hacia algunos días que el pelirrojo le contaba a su hermana varias anecdotas que le sucedían en la universidad. La chica se había interesado por ellas, ya que la mayoría eran terriblemente patéticas.

-Si lo supieras...- Él sonrió y sacó a Hikari del carro para dejarla en el sofá. Se dejó caer también antes de marcharse de nuevo.- No te vas a creer lo de hoy.

-Después de lo de tu profesor.- Le dijo ella, enarcando una ceja.

Entonces Ichigo sonrió, de un modo extraño; esas sonrisas cutres que te salen cuando quieres reprimir una carcajada. Karin no dijo nada y esperó a que él mismo quisiera contarle.

-Sabes que comparto piso con Chad y Ishida, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió.- Pues bien, hoy Chad y yo teníamos planeado ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Ishida quería quedarse porque no se encontraba muy bien, así que al final decidimos irnos.

-¿Esto cuando pasó?

-Ayer.- Dijo, antes de continuar explicando.- El caso es que me olvidé completamente de que había quedado con Chad. Tenía la intención de ir a casa un momento para coger algunas cosas y marcharme a dar una vuelta con Hikari, que estaba con Rukia y Inoue, ya sabes...- Buscó su asentimiento.

-Sí, ya sé.- Se lo concedió, para que continuara hablando.

-Pues eso, que llegué a casa cuando teóricamente tenía que estar en la biblioteca con Chad. Y no te creerás lo que me encontré al llegar...

-Si no me lo dices...

El pelirrojo se puso a reír a carcajadas al instante, tan sólo recordando aquella cutre y patética escena. Cuando recuperó la compostura y se dio cuenta de que Karin tenía el entecejo fruncido, tossió un poco y continuó hablando.

-Al entrar escuché algo de música de fondo. Decidí no hacer ruido para escucharla mejor, pero no podía. Dejé las llaves en el recibidor y me concentré en la canción y entonces... sucedió.

-¿Sucedió?

-Se escuchó un "¡PoP!", que resonó por casi toda la casa, como si una piedra cayera al agua, y al instante pude reconocer que la canción era esa que sale en la película de Rocky Balboa. Me pude imaginar lo que pasaba: pensé que Ishida estaba en el baño, haciendo sus cosas, ya sabes... pero fue más de lo que me esperé.

-Ay, Dios...- Karin suspiró.- ¿Ishida estaba cagando con la música de Rocky Balboa?- Sonrió, aguantándose la risa.

-Y no sólo eso.- Ichigo también estaba aguantando una carcajada.- Cuando abrí la puerta del baño me lo encontré boxeando él solo con los pantalones bajados.

Y entonces empezaron a reírse. La pequeña Hikari se les unió, aunque aún no tenía muy claro de lo que se estaban riendo su padre y su tía.

-C-con los pantalones b-bajados... ¡Jajajajaja!- Karin se había imaginado tal bochornosa escena.

-Aún no habia tirado de la cadena y el baño olía a mierda.- Terminó él.

Nuevamente estallaron en carcajadas.

-Fue patético, en serio, si lo hubieras visto...

-Me lo imagino.- Karin observó como Ichigo se levantaba y respiraba profundamente para calmarse después de ese ataque de risa repentino. Entonces se despidió de la chica con la promesa de ir a recoger a su hija hacia las ocho.- Que te vaya bien.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la pelinegra volvió a imaginarse la escena: El baño. La música de Rocky Balboa. Ishida. Ishida con los pantalones bajados boxeando con el aire.

Inimaginable.

Se rió un poco más antes de sacar uno de los juguetes de Hikari.


End file.
